The Side of Max that Only Fang Has Seen
by Squirtle-Chan
Summary: This is a Maximum ride One shot about how Fang finds out something new about her. There is also a little Romance. RATED T for one Eraser seen.


**The Side of Max that Only Fang Has Seen**

**This story is about how Max is more than an average teenage girl strong, smart, Brave, and has never really ever cried is what Fang thought she was also the leader of the flock and but then Fang falls for the side she hides from the flock what will happen. One shot**

"MAX!" A purple-black hair 14 year old named Fang yelled for the 20th time after I (Max) was not home in time for lunch I had told them I needed to think a little so I had flew away (Yes flew I Maximum Ride was an experiment before I was born these evil scientists grew these weird bird wings on me well actually mixed my DNA with one but anyway) from our small little house away from everything to go and think. "MAXIMUM?" He yelled my name furiously because I always answered back

But with his hawk like hearing he heard a whimper coming from a cave we used to a play in so he flew over hearing another as he got closer he heard more and more till he saw me crying

"Max! Max what happened? Are you okay?" his voice sounded concerned I never, ever, EVER cry

I practical jumped 6 feet in the air Fang was shocked I was so unlike myself today:

letting myself cry in front of Fang of all people

getting shocked so easily

Not having my guard up the whole time

_How can Max be so unlike herself today I hope she's alright. _He thought _But I somewhat like this side of her._

"Oh Fang its just you." I was on my knees a tears falling down my cheek

Fang knelt down next to me and wiped the tears away asking "What happened Max?"

I looked at him flushed "No-nothing." I lied but he didn't fall for it

"Max don't worry you can tell me anything remember."

"It's just sometimes being a leader can get hard and I'm just a teenage girl I need to cry sometimes you know." I tried to sound frustrated but I was at the verge of breaking..

He pulled me into a warm embrace but I couldn't take it so I broke and cried into his chest I felt a small gasp come from him then he said "Now this is how a girl should act." He tried to get me mad by being a sexist pig, but I was still broken then he thought aloud "Hmm the Flock will love to here about how their leader was crying, especially Angel."

I looked up at him with sad pleading-no begging brown eyes that he had never seen before, but they fit me more than my eyes that the others saw; the new ones they were, they were beautiful, so loving.

He was stunned

I mouthed please I was afraid he'd tease me about how my voice sounded

"Max-" He then looked into my eyes to see something more; fear

"Fang behind you." I squeaked

A big bad Eraser was behind him

"Stay here." He cautioned not thinking I could fight in my condition

He looked a little shocked I stayed put and listened for once

_Max is something else she's strong and stubborn around the others, but a crying teenage girl who appears to be scared for her life when it's just her or me._

He killed the Eraser my eyes were wide with shock and fear, staying still at the site of his now bloody arm

"F-Fang." I barely said my voice was shaken

"Yea." He lied down he was smirking but then frowned, confused though at what I said "I'm s-s-s-s-sorry Fang I shouldn't have left the house in the first place and-"

"What are you talking about Max stop acting like this did something happen to you your acting weird so stop alright." He lied to himself he actually liked this side of me

"FANG YOUR HURT AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU CAME TO LOOK FOR ME." I felt horrible I put him through this as I screamed but then I whispered vary softly not thinking he could hear _"It's always my fault."_

"Now Max it was not your fault the Eraser came, nor were you the reason I got hurt," He said

I then whispered as quietly as I could _"But it was my fault when Min got hurt,"_

Fang's eyes were wide I'd never told him nor anyone in the flock about Min I tried to never think of her when Angel was around because she can read minds

"Max who's Min?"

"Min is-was my twin sister, before when they, the white-coats, found us, me and Min, we could barely walk let alone fly or fight, Min was the fastest and the strongest out of both of us and got away, but then she noticed I was captured so she ran back to me to help no save me, but was killed all because of me, today's the anniversary of her death." I stood up crying

"Oh Max I had no idea." He stood up too

"Yeah and I was planning on keeping it that way." And I was off into the skyleaving Fang alone "But I guess I can't now."

THE END


End file.
